The Slayers
by DarthAngelusPotter
Summary: A Buffy/Angel/The O.C. crossover. Post Chosen, Post Fade Away, Post The Graduates. Marissa was supposed to be a powerful Slayer that would help Buffy and her friends to save the world. I'm currently rewriting those first chapters. This fanfic is no longer abandoned!
1. The Phone Call

**The Phone Call/Prologue**

The phone rang.

The phone rang again.

The phone rang one more time.

"Damn.", said Kaitlin. Annoyed by the fact that nobody else was going to answer the phone, and also by the fact that the phone was ringing in the first place, she huffed as she answered it herself. "Hello."

"Hello. I'd like to speak to Miss Cooper.", a man replied. _English_, thought Kaitlin.

"That's me.", she said, still annoyed. She started thinking if she knew anyone with that voice and that accent. Kaitlin soon realised that she didn't.

"Oh, hi, hello. My name's Rupert Giles. I'm your, uh... Watcher.", he introduced himself. That made her heart skip a beat.

"My 'watcher'?" Kaitlin repeated. She didn't like the sound of that. She didn't like it at all. She was now annoyed and scared, and this man was the cause for both of those feelings. "Don't ever call me again, you freak!", she angrily shouted at the phone before hanging up.

"Kaitlin, honey, what happened?", asked Julie, Kaitlin's mother, entering the room. She looked somewhat confused and worried, but Kaitlin knew better. The vacant look on her mother's eyes was still there.

"Some crazy stalker. He said he was my watcher, can you believe that? Anyway, I gotta go to school. You should do something, you look awful, mom. Bye!", she replied, shrugging and acting like she didn't care about what was going on.

Once Kaitlin was gone, Julie felt like crying. Again. She couldn't do anything. Everything, from driving the car to even breathing, reminded Julie of _her_. She couldn't even bring herself to say _her_ name. She hated herself for being so pathetic, but she didn't know what else to do. Julie was still trying not to think about _her_ when the phone rang.

"Hello.", she answered the phone, not really interested in who it could be.

"Hi, I'm sorry. Is Miss Cooper there?", a man asked. _So this must be the crazy stalker_, thought Julie. Deciding to take some action, she glared, as if the man could see her.

"Leave Kaitlin alone, do you hear me? Stay away from my daughter!", she exclaimed, as angrily as she could.

"Kaitlin? Sorry, who's Kaitlin?", the man sounded confused, but Julie shook her head. She wasn't going to let the stalker play dumb after scaring her youngest – and only, her evil, masochistic brain added – daughter.

"That's rich, 'who's Kaitlin'? You call here asking to talk to her and now you pretend you don't know her?", the truth was that Julie was pissed off. And this guy, whoever he was, was going to pay for making that call. If she couldn't figure out what to do to make her feel better, she could at least make someone else feel bad.

"I'm sorry, there seems to be a misunderstanding. I'd like to speak to Miss, uh... Miss Marissa Cooper. Is she there?"


	2. The Decision

**The Decision**

"We have a... situation.", said Giles, cleaning his glasses. He was definitely not looking forward to breaking the news to his friends. They would be very upset and he could hardly blame them. Giles was very upset himself.

"You mean besides the fact that the spell Willow made isn't working anymore? Wow, we _are_ lucky. No offense, Will.", Buffy quickly added, seeing the look of hurt in Willow's face. She hadn't meant to offend her friend, but she couldn't help feeling very frustrated by their bad luck.

"I don't know why it stopped working, it doesn't make any sense!", Willow exclaimed, sounding as frustrated as Buffy herself felt. The Slayer softly patted her best friend on the back. Giles sighed before taking a deep breath.

"Our problem is that the Slayer, the _real_ Slayer, the Chosen One, the..."

"Giles. That speech got boring long before I met you. Just say it already.", Buffy quickly interrupted him. The others sent him an apologetic look while nodding their agreement.

"Right, sorry.", he said. Shaking his head, Giles decided to tell them what was troubling him. "Marissa Cooper is dead."

"So what? I've been dead. Twice. Can't we do anything about it?", asked Buffy, shrugging. The Watcher noticed she didn't sound too concerned about that rather important piece of information.

"I could try to bring her back, but... Last time I did that, the First came too.", Willow told them, frowning and not sounding like she wanted to do that again. Buffy couldn't blame her, she wouldn't want to be responsible for another dangerous demon coming to their dimension.

"Yeah, and The First? Not good at all.", said Xander, shaking his head.

"We need the Slayer though.", Giles muttered.

"You have two already, are you collecting us or something?", Faith asked him, entering the room and chuckling at her own joke. Buffy rolled her eyes, but Xander chuckled too.

"Marissa Cooper is... uh, _was_ supposed to be very powerful.", the Watcher replied. He needed them to understand that girl was important, but they seemed too disconnected from everything to even care.

"How come she's dead, then? How could such a powerful person die?", asked Dawn, bored. She yawned as she turned a page of her magazine. Giles sighed as he realised they weren't interested in what he was saying.

"Hey!", Buffy exclaimed, glaring at her sister. "Sometimes, dying just... happens. And you'd better not have forgotten that the second time was for _you_.", she angrily added.

"Sorry, Buffy.", Dawn sheepishly replied, her voice quiet. The Watcher shook his head.

"Listen, bad things are supposed to happen soon. This Cooper girl is the only one who will be able to stop them.", Giles told them, letting his hand drop at the table. They seemed a little startled by the sound, but he noticed the bored look in their eyes hadn't left.

"We know that, Giles. But what should we do? It's not like we can bring her back.", Buffy said, watching him as he sighed. He shook his head and made his decision.

"We can. And that's what we should do. I'm sorry to ask you this, Willow, but this might be our only chance.", Giles took a deep breath and looked at them. "We're going to Orange County."

* * *

Buffy was still wondering if her Watcher's plan was a good idea. The Slayer didn't think that bringing the girl back would help them, as it had proved to be more trouble than necessary. Still, Giles was sure it was the only way to go and, to her surprise, nobody truly questioned it. Buffy noticed that they felt so defeated by what had happened that they had become emotional zombies.

She shuddered at the thought. Buffy had gone through something similar when she was brought back from the dead and it had been the worst time of her life. Shaking her head, the Slayer told herself that she'd try to be more active. She was about to start a conversation with Giles to let him know she was back when she realised they were in front of a house. The Watcher quickly rang the bell and a woman opened it. She studied them for a few seconds before offering them the most fake smile Buffy had ever seen.

"Hi. I'm Julie Cooper-Nichol. What can I do for you?", the woman asked. _So this is the girl's mother_, the Slayer thought.

"Hello, I'm Rupert Giles, we talked on the phone.", Giles replied. Julie gasped and studied them again. This time, Buffy noticed, she seemed actually interested in them.

"Please, come in.", the woman said. Julie led everybody to the living room. "You said you could bring my daughter back. Now, I don't usually believe in this, but I'd do _anything_ to hold her again.", she told them. Her hands were shaking and they could tell how affected she was, not only by her daughter's death, but also by what she knew they could do.

"Yes, we understand that, Mrs. Cooper. We should talk about this. You see, Buffy and Faith are Slayers.", Giles muttered, pointing at the two Slayers in the room. They rolled their eyes at him, as that was hardly the thing to say to someone who already seemed in shock.

"Slayers? What's that?", Julie asked, clearly confused by what he had said.

"We're vampire Slayers. We, uh... kill vampires. And stop the end of the world, apocalypses, stuff like that.", answered Buffy, resisting the urge to slap herself. She hadn't exactly sounded any better than Giles.

"Right. That sounds... exciting.", the woman replied, raising an eyebrow and obviously thinking that Buffy was insane. She couldn't be blamed.

"Marissa was supposed to be one. A Slayer, I mean." Giles said. That was too much for Julie. She snorted, Buffy could tell she wasn't the kind of person who snorted, and stood up.

"I'm sorry. My daughter, Marissa, killing vampires? Now you listen to me, I've lost her, I'm hurting, if this is your idea of a joke...", her voice was quickly raising and there were tears in her eyes.

"No, this is not a joke. Me and B, Slayers for real. Your daughter was supposed to be one and we need her.", Faith interrupted her.

"Which is why we have to bring her back. It's not easy, but Willow is a powerful witch, she could do it.", explained Giles. Julie shook her head and sobbed.

"Are you serious?", she whispered. Julie could barely believe her ears. Yes, the whole thing sounded completely insane and she would never have given them the time of day under normal circumstances, but she was admittedly desperate. Willow took her hand.

"I promise I'll do my best to bring her back to you.", the witch quietly said, and Julie allowed herself to believe her.

"When can you do it?"


	3. The Conversations

Chapter Three: "**The Conversations**"

 

- Hello, Ryan, I'm glad you came!

 

- No problem. You have any information on Volchok? – Ryan sat and looked around.

 

- No, but I have some great news. – Julie was beaming. Ryan just stared at her.

 

- What's going on? – he asked, worried. _This can't be good, she doesn't seem her usual depressed self_, he thought.

 

- There might be a way of bringing Marissa back! – Julie said, with a huge smile. Ryan had no reaction. _I knew this wasn't good_.

 

- I'm sorry, Julie, maybe you're too tired, you should get some sleep. – he got up, ready to leave.

 

- Don't. Please. – for some reason, her voice made Ryan stop. – I know this sounds crazy, it _is_ crazy, - she added, with a chuckle. - but I can't do this by myself. I need somebody there who has suffered like me. – Julie took his hand. – Ryan... Wouldn't you do anything possible and impossible to see her again?

 

She didn't have to ask that. She knew the answer. Unable to say anything, Ryan nodded. He didn't want those tears to roll down his face, but damn it, he just couldn't stop them.

 

- What do I have to do? – he said, his voice cracking. Julie smiled.

 

* * *

 

- Hello, I'm Rupert Giles.

 

- You can bring her back? – asked Ryan. Julie smiled softly.

 

- This is Ryan. He and Marissa were... – she paused. – Well, they had this...

 

- I love her. Can you bring her back? – Ryan repeated.

 

- Hi. I'm Willow. I can bring her back, but it's not easy. Last time I brought someone, there was this snake coming out of my head, we were attacked, I got really hurt and Buffy was in Heaven. Oh, and the First came and he destroyed Sunnydale. – she added, as an afterthought. Ryan stared at her, blankly.

 

- Julie, can I talk to you for a second? – he said. After they were away from the others, Julie found herself afraid of Ryan. He seemed angry. – What the hell is this about? Do you actually believe what these people are saying? It's stupid. I have to go, maybe I'll find something _useful_ to do. You can play your games by yourself.

 

- Let's just try. Please. I can't take this anymore. – Julie broke down. She hugged Ryan, who looked uncomfortable. – We can take Summer and Seth with us if you want to.

 

- Alright, I'll talk to Seth. – Ryan replied, walking away from Julie. – I'll call you later.

 

And he left.

 

* * *

 

- Hey, Seth. Where are you? Can you meet me at the pier in ten minutes? Alright, I'll see you there.

 

* * *

 

- Summer? Hi, it's Julie. What time will you get home? Oh, you're almost here? Good, I need to talk to you.

 

* * *

 

- Hey, man. What's up?

 

- Something has... come up. – said Ryan. Seth looked worried.

 

- Are you in trouble? Ryan, you can come home, Dad and Mom are really-

 

- Julie has found some... uh... people. They say they can bring Marissa back. – he finished, without looking at Seth.

 

- Ryan... Marissa, she is... de-

 

- I know, alright? I saw her when she was... – Ryan was shaking. Seth seemed about to cry. _He's my brother and I can't even do anything for him_. – I need you to do something for me.

 

- Oh. – _I just hope it isn't something crazy, like chasing Volchock_.

 

- I want you there with me when they try to bring Marissa back. – Ryan said, his voice carrying a lot of emotion. Seth nodded. _Chasing Volchock seems sane compared to this_, he thought.

 

* * *

 

- Oh, Summer, you're here!

 

- Yes, this is my house. – she replied. Julie's smile was still there. Summer had been rude to her, why was she happy? There was something wrong. – Are you high?

 

- No, why would you say that? – asked Julie. – Listen, why don't we sit right here and talk a bit?

 

- Okay... Are you sure you aren't high? – asked Summer, dropping her things on the couch. Julie was still beaming.

 

- Yes, I am. Sure, I mean. Not high. Anyway, you see, some really nice people came here today and said that they could bring Marissa back. Isn't that wonderful? – Summer was speechless.

 

- Marissa...? Back? What!? I _knew_ you were high! – she said, getting up.

 

- Ryan and Seth will be there too. Ryan doesn't believe this will work either, but I think we should try. For her. For Marissa. – and there were the tears again.

 

- I guess... – _She was my best friend, her mother needs some company right now. I'll kick Chino's ass for letting her go through this, though. And what was stupid Cohen thinking?_ – When did you start saying her name again, by the way?

 

- When I found out I could have her back.

 

* * *

 

- Hello, I believe we haven't met. I'm Rupert Giles.

 

- Summer Roberts. What are you doing in my house? – she asked, shocked. It was not everyday you went to the living room of your house and met some stranger.

 

- I'm Miss Cooper's Watcher.

 

- Why would Kaitlin need a stalker? That's just weird.

 

- Oh, no, I'm not a stalker. And I'm here for Miss Marissa Cooper.

 

- Ohhh, so you're the one responsible for Julie's insane thoughts. You know, I don't like what you did to her.

 

- I know that this sounds insane, but believe me, it's true. We can bring her back.

 

- Right. What time will you do that?

 

- Midnight at the cemetery.

 

- How fitting. – Summer said with a sigh, going back to her bedroom. _This will be a long night_.

 

* * *

 

- What the hell were you thinking!?

 

- Ouch! That hurt, you know? – said Seth, rubbing his arm where Summer had hit him.

 

- It was supposed to hurt. Julie thinks she can bring Marissa back!

 

- I know. Ryan thinks so too, but he won't admit it. I don't know what to do. This is crazy.

 

- Yeah... Come on, Cohen. When Coop doesn't come back from the dead, Julie will need all the support she can get.

 

* * *

 

- Kirsten, I'm worried about Ryan. Seth said something about a ritual that Ryan and Julie believe will bring Marissa back.

 

- That sounds weird. Ryan is smarter than that, Sandy.

 

- I know... – he said, with a sigh.

 

- Are you sure Seth wasn't making a joke?

 

- He probably was, I guess. It's hard to tell if he's being serious or not.

 

* * *

 

- Hi. My name is Buffy. This is Giles, Willow, Xander, Faith and Dawn. We're here to bring Marissa back. Any questions?

 

- How? – asked Summer.

 

- There's this difficult spell. I don't know much about it, the only time they used it was to bring me back.

 

- Oh.

 

- Who are you? – asked Willow.

 

- I'm Coop's best friend, why?

 

- Buffy, this girl is powerful.

 

- You damn right she is. My arm still hurts. – agreed Seth.

 

- No, I mean, I think she's a witch.

 

- Sometimes she is, yes. – Seth agreed again. – Ouch!

 

- Shut up, Cohen.

 

- What are the odds? Of all the people in the world, the Slayer's best friend happens to be a witch. Too much coincidence, don't you think?

 

- Xander, we're right here.

 

- Oh. Hehe. Sorry, Buffy, I had forgotten about you guys.

 

- What about Marissa? – asked Ryan, annoyed.

 

- Oh, right. So, let's form a circle here around her grave.


	4. The Shock

Chapter Four: "**The Shock**"

 

- I don't think I'll be able to sleep for one week. That snake thing was creepy. – said Seth.

 

- Forget the snake, what about Marissa? – asked Ryan.

 

- Yes, where's my daughter? – Julie looked like she could kill someone. She probably would if she thought she could get away with it.

 

- Oh, no. – said Willow, faintly. She was really weak.

 

- Oh, no? What do you me- Oh, no. Not again. How stupid are we? – Xander hit himself.

 

- What's going on here? – asked Seth.

 

- We forgot to dig. – answered Xander.

 

- Oh, no! My poor baby! Do something!

 

- Shit, come on, help me here. Seth! – Ryan was already on the floor. Julie threw herself to help him. Summer did the same. Seth looked afraid.

 

- Guys... What if it didn't work? Are you sure you want to risk seeing Marissa's... Marissa's bod-

 

- Shut up and help us, Cohen!

 

- Okay, I'm on it!

 

* * *

 

With the help of the Scooby Gang, they finally found the coffin.

 

- So... What now? – asked Seth, tired. – Should we knock and wait for her to knock ba- OH, GOD!

 

There was a noise coming out of the coffin. It sounded like someone crying and moving.

 

- Marissa, honey, can you hear me? It's me, your mother... – whispered Julie.

 

- Marissa! MARISSA!! – yelled Ryan.

 

The sound stopped.

 

The silence was heavy.

 

And then...

 

- Ryan!?

 

- Marissa? Honey? Oh, I can't believe this. – Julie was crying. Summer laughed. Seth was happy. Ryan was numb.

 

- We should open her coffin. It's pretty scary in there. – said Buffy. Ryan didn't have to be told twice.

 

- Alright, give me some space.

 

- Let me and B do it. We're stronger than you, pretty boy. Come on.

 

- One. Two. Three! – Buffy and Faith opened the coffin. Marissa was dirty and could barely open her eyes, even though there wasn't much light in the cemetery.

 

- Marissa? Oh, Marissa, my beautiful daughter, come here!

 

- Mum? What happened?

 

- Honey, it doesn't matter anymore, come here, let's go home.

 

Marissa got up, but she could barely stand.

 

- I feel so weak.

 

- Here, let me help you. – said Ryan, pulling her by the hand and hugging her. – The car is right over there.

 

- Marissa, I missed you! – Julie took her daughter from Ryan's arms.

 

- Coop! – Summer hugged Marissa and Julie.

 

- I cannot believe my eyes. – said Seth.

 

- It seems like a dream, doesn't it? – said Xander. – Your friend coming back from the dead. I couldn't believe my eyes either. And I had them both back then. – he chuckled. Seth smiled.

 

* * *

 

- I'm going to call Mom and Dad. – said Seth when they arrived at the Roberts' house.

 

- Okay, I'll take Marissa to her bedroom. – Marissa had fallen asleep as soon as they'd gotten in the car. Ryan took her in his arms.

 

- It's so good to see Marissa in this house again. – Summer beamed.

 

- I know. Let's go, I want to be with her when she wakes up. – Julie said, running after Ryan and Marissa.

 

* * *

 

- Should we get in? – asked Buffy, stopping the car.

 

- Nah, let's give them some time to, uh... catch up. – said Giles.

 

- What about Willow?

 

- Xander is right, come on, let's take Will somewhere she can rest.

 

* * *

 

- Mum, what's going on? – Ryan had just put Marissa on her bed.

 

- Oh, Marissa, honey-

 

- Mom, there are some people that I don't know getting in, shouldn't we call the cops or some- Kaitlin couldn't speak. She blinked. She blinked again. She still couldn't speak. She felt herself getting numb and she was pretty sure her face was as white as a ghost.

 

- Kaitlin? Is that you?

 

- Ma-Marissa. Is that _you_? Oh, my God, what happened? When- I mean, how? Are you feeling okay?

 

- Yeah, I'm fine. Tired, thirsty and dirty, but fine. I don't really know what's going on here, though.

 

- Marissa, honey... – Julie took a deep breath. - You died.


	5. The Disagreements

Chapter Five: "The Disagreements"

 

Nobody spoke.

 

- I what? – asked Marissa, upset.

 

- It's true. – said Ryan, not meeting her eyes. – I was taking you to the airport and then... – he couldn't bring himself to say more.

 

- Oh, my God. Kevin... The car crash, I remember that. – Marissa started to cry.

 

- Oh, honey, it's okay, come here. – Julie hugged Marissa. – You're back now, that's all that matters.

 

- How? How am I back?

 

- Some people came here and told me they could bring you back.

 

- I want to meet them. – Marissa said, trying to get up.

 

- Coop, you should rest.

 

- She's been resting in peace for two months already, maybe she should walk around a bit. Ouch!

 

- Shut up, Cohen. This is not the time for your jokes.

 

- Actually, Seth has a point. I want to do something, I'm done resting.

 

- See? She agrees with me.

 

- Alright, come here, I'll help you. – said Ryan, offering Marissa his hand.

 

- Marissa, I don't think this is a good idea.

 

- I know, Mum. But I have to do this.

 

- I understand that, baby... I just don't want you to get hurt. – tears were rolling down Julie's face.

 

- I'll be fine, Mum. I need to know what they did to me. And _why_.

 

* * *

 

- Hi. So you're the people who brought me back? – asked Marissa, holding on Ryan and Julie.

 

- Willow did it, but she's sleeping. I'm Xander. Hi. – he smiled. Marissa smiled back.

 

- How did she do that? – she sat on the couch.

 

- Powerful spell. Only a powerful witch like Will herself could do it.

 

- Oh. And why? – this time, Xander didn't answer. The room went silent.

 

- You're the Slayer. – said Giles, finally. Marissa stared at him.

 

- I am the what?

 

- You're a vampire slayer. You're supposed to-

 

- Vampire slayer? Listen, I might accept the fact that a _witch_ brought me back from the _dead_, but now you want me to believe in vampires? And that I'm supposed to-to, uh, _slay_ them or whatever?

 

- You must face your destiny.

 

Everyone stared at Giles.

 

- "You must face your destiny"? Wow, Giles, where did that come from? Corny much? – asked Buffy, rolling her eyes.

 

- I think you mean _lame_ much, B.

 

- You're probably right.

 

- Okay, I don't know what's going on here, but- started Marissa.

 

- Listen, uh... Marissa. You see, I'm your Watcher. That mea-

 

- You're the crazy stalker that called me the other day! – Kaitlin said. Marissa raised her eyebrows.

 

- Stalker?

 

- I am not a stalker and I called your sister, not you!

 

- No need to be rude. – murmured the younger Cooper.

 

- You are the Slayer and you will help us! It's your job!

 

- The English is mad. Not good. – said Xander.

 

- Nobody will tell my daughter what to do! – yelled Julie.

 

- Mom is mad. Not good. – said Kaitlin. – But certainly fun to watch. – she added.

 

- Look, guys, why don't we drink a tea, eat some bagels and relax before talking about this? – suggested Summer.

 

- I'm starving. – answered Faith, smiling. There was a knock on the door.

 

- It's three in the morning! – said Kaitlin, surprised. – Who is it?


	6. The Confrontations

* * *

Chapter Six: "**The Confrontations**"

 

 

- Mr. Cohen. Mrs. Cohen. Is everything okay? – asked Kaitlin.

 

- Hi, Kaitlin. Are Seth and Ryan here?

 

- Yeah, come in.

 

- Oh, my God. Marissa? – Kirsten asked.

 

- Sandy? Kirsten?

 

- Hey, Mom, Dad. – said Seth, waving.

 

- It wasn't a joke, they did bring her… back.

 

- What's going on here?

 

- Sandy, Kiki. These nice people brought my daughter back. – said Julie, smiling.

 

- Oh, honey, I don't think that the weird ritual thing was a joke. – Kirsten simply nodded at her husband. Then, she hugged Marissa.

 

- I'm glad to see you again.

 

- Come here, kiddo. – said Sandy, hugging Marissa too.

 

- Well, we should probably find a place to stay.

 

- Yes, Buffy's right. Any suggestions? – asked Giles.

 

* * *

 

- Sandy, is there anything we can do? I mean, I want Marissa to go to college and, well… Have a life. – Sandy sighed.

 

- It's possible. It wouldn't be the first time somebody has faked their own death. It's complicated, though.

 

- But can you do it? – Julie pleaded. Sandy smiled.

 

- I'll deal with it. Don't worry.

 

- Thank you, Sandy.

 

* * *

 

- Marissa. Hey. – said Ryan. Marissa was in her bedroom. – Are you okay?

 

- Yeah. I just felt sort of weak. – she shrugged.

 

- Oh.

 

They stared at each other.

 

- I'm sorry I didn't save you.

 

- It wasn't your fault, Ryan.

 

- And I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I love you before you di… Before you were gone. Because, you know… I-I love you.

 

There was an awkward silence between them.

 

- Well, uh… Take care, I gotta go. – Ryan left, leaving Marissa alone. She looked like she wanted to call him, but just sighed.

 

* * *

 

- Hey, Summer.

 

- Hey, Cohen.

 

- I need to talk to you. About us.

 

- Cohen, I want to sleep. We'll talk later. Bye! – she pushed him out of her bedroom and closed the door.

 

* * *

 

- Boys! Let's go home? – asked Sandy. Ryan and Seth nodded.

 

- Sure, Dad.

 

- Thank you so much, Sandy. – said Julie.

 

- You're welcome. – he smiled.

 

* * *

 

- Hey, Coop. – said Summer, sitting on Marissa's bed.

 

- Hey, Sum.

 

- How are you?

 

- Oh, you know. Alive. – they shared a look.

 

- I missed you so much. You have no idea, Coop. I was a huge bitch to everybody. – Summer smiled. – A huger bitch than usual.

 

Marissa laughed softly and hugged her friend. Her best friend.

 

- I mean it, I don't know why Cohen didn't break up with me. I guess he really loves me.

 

- I guess he does. – they laughed.

 

- Your mom was in a bad shape, though. I don't I'd ever seen Julie Cooper so quiet.

 

- I can't even imagine my mum like that.

 

- And Ryan was always around. They talked, like, all the time.

 

- About what? – asked Marissa, confused.

 

- I don't know. – answered Summer with a shrug. – I was too busy being a bitch, remember?

 

- Oh, right. – Marissa chuckled. It was good to be back.

 

* * *

 

- How did it go with Marissa?

 

- Good. – Ryan and Seth shared a look. – Bad. I don't know. – he looked confused. – What should I expect?

 

- I don't know. What did you tell her?

 

- "I love you." Not **you**, Marissa.

 

- Oh. What did she say?

 

- Nothing.

 

- "Thank you" sounds good now, huh? – Ryan punched Seth playfully on the shoulder. – If it makes you feel better, I don't think things between me and Summer are working. She's been moody and broody. Like you.

 

- She had lost her best friend. Give her some time, Seth.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Marissa woke up and saw Julie staring at her from the door.

 

- Hey, honey. How are you feeling?

 

- I'm fine, Mum.

 

- That's good. What are you going to do today?

 

- I don't know. – Marissa stared blankly at the floor. – What am I supposed to do?

 

- Whatever you want to, Marissa. – Julie smiled, blinking away some tears.

 

- I just want to get out, go to the pier, I don't know. See some people.

 

- Well, talk to Summer. And Ryan. I'd go, but you probably want to stay with your friends, right?

 

- We can have dinner together. – Marissa replied. _Why not spend some time with my mum? She isn't _THAT_ bad._

 

- I'd love to, honey.

 

* * *

 

- So, Ryan. Let's go see the ladies?

 

- You do remember when I told you yesterday that you should give Summer some time, right?

 

- Right. About that. I was wondering. What about Marissa? Don't you want to talk to her?

 

Ryan stared at Seth.

 

- Yeah, give me five minutes to get ready. I'll drive.

 

* * *

 

- Marissa! Summer! The boys are here!

 

- Cohen!? What are you doing here?

 

- Hey, Summer. – replied Seth, waving. – It's nice to see you too.

 

- Hi, Seth, Ryan.

 

- Marissa. Hi. – said Ryan. They looked at each other.

 

- So… Why don't you guys go to the pier and have some fun? – asked Julie.

 

- Sure, that's good. – answered Seth.

 

- What do you say Coop? – Marissa smiled at her friend.

 

- Let's go.

 

* * *

 

- Wow. I can't even remember the last time I was here. - Marissa said, looking at the sea.

 

- I'm gonna get something to eat. Do you guys want anything?

 

- I'll go with you. – Seth told Summer. They left together. Ryan stared awkwardly at Marissa.

 

- Hey. How are you?

 

- I'm good. – there was a silence. Marissa decided to break it. – Summer told me you talked a lot to my mum while I was… gone.

 

- Sometimes, I guess.

 

- About what?

 

Ryan looked down and didn't answer. Marissa didn't like the reaction.

 

- Ryan?

 

- Volchok. We were looking for him. – he answered, still avoiding her gaze.

 

- Did you find him?

 

- No.

 

- What were you going to do if you had found him? Get the police? – Ryan finally looked her in the eyes. He sighed, took a deep breath and shook his head. – You were going to kill Kevin? – Marissa asked, horrified.

 

- Can you blame me!? You died in my arms! What was I supposed to do? – Ryan had tears in his eyes. Marissa looked down. Seth and Summer arrived, sensing the tension.

 

- Hey, Coop, are you okay? – Marissa nodded, but started to cry.

 

Summer hugged her friend and glared at Ryan.

 

- Hey, man, come on. – said Seth, leading Ryan away.

 

- I'm sorry. – Ryan spoke the words softly and left with Seth.

 

* * *

 

- I can**not** believe that you were going to let Ryan kill Kevin! Or that you were _helping_ him! – yelled Marissa, crying.

 

- I had to do _something_! Wouldn't you? Your father wasn't here with me, I was alone! Kaitlin was pretending nothing had happened! Summer was barely talking to me, and when she did say something, it wasn't nice! Ryan was the only one who wanted revenge! Do you think the police cared? I didn't want that boy in jail for a couple of months, I wanted him dead! Like _you_ were!

 

Julie broke down.

 

- Come on, Coop. Let's go to your room. – said Summer, also crying. Marissa only nodded.

 

The phone rang. Julie sighed.

 

- Hello.

 

* * *

 

- Sorry, man. I know you wanted to spend some time with Summer.

 

- Nah, it's cool. What happened? – Ryan took a deep breath as he sat on his bed.

 

- I told her what I was doing during the time she was… you know, gone.

 

- Oh. – Seth looked around, expecting Ryan to continue speaking. Soon, it was clear he wouldn't. – So… What were you doing?

 

- It doesn't matter, Seth, let it go. What about you and Summer?

 

- Summer doesn't want to talk about us.

 

- Oh. That sucks.

 

- Yep.

 

* * *

 

- I'm so sorry, Coop.

 

- It's not your fault. I mean, he **is** Ryan, what else could he do? I just wish things weren't so complicated.

 

- Me too.

 

* * *

 

- Hello. Mrs. Cooper? It's Mr. Giles.

 

- This isn't a good time. Call later. – Julie hung up.

 

* * *

 

- Wait, don't. – Giles looked upset.

 

- What's the matter, Giles?

 

- I need to talk to Marissa. How's Willow?

 

- Better. Xander is with her.

 

- That's good. – Giles looked around his room. They were at the Mermaid Inn. – Buffy, what happened to the Potentials?

 

- Oh, you know… - Buffy avoided his gaze, but soon gave up and sighed. – After we lost the third one, the rest of them decided to leave. – there was a moment of silence. – How did you know we needed you?

 

- Willow called me.

 

- Oh.

 

- Buffy, have you thought about asking Angel for help? – Giles asked. Buffy once again looked everywhere but the man if front of her.

 

- Of course I did. After all these years, when something bad happens, calling Angel still is the first thing that I think. – she finally looked at Giles. – Did I ask for his help? No.

 

- We'll need all the help we can get, Buffy. This is serious.

 

- I know. – Buffy sighed. – I'll see how Willow is and then I'll call him. – Giles stared at her. – I promise.

 

* * *

 

- Hey, Xander. Will, you're awake!

 

- She woke up as soon as you left. – said Xander, smiling. – Well, I'll go take a shower. See you guys later. Take care, Will.

 

- Bye, Xander. So, Buffy, how's everything? – Buffy gave her a smile as she sat on her friend's bed.

 

- Giles hasn't talked to Marissa yet, but she's alive and well.

 

- That's good.

 

- Yep. And Giles wants me to call Angel.

 

- Oh. Will you?

 

- I don't think we have any other option. – they were quiet for a moment. – Do you ever miss her?

 

- Everyday. – replied Willow sadly.

 

- I'm sorry I let them go. I should have done something to stop them, I mean, I was supposed to train them.

 

- Buffy, what are you talking about? – asked Willow, clearly confused.

 

- Uh… Kennedy? – answered Buffy, also confused. – What about you?

 

- Oh. I miss her too, but I was talking about Tara. She was the one, you know?

 

Buffy hugged her friend.

 

- I know.

 

* * *

 

- Hey, boys. How are you?

 

- Marissa hates me.

 

- Summer hates me.

 

Sandy looked at them.

 

- That bad?

 

Ryan and Seth sighed and nodded together.

 

* * *

 

- Hello? – her heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice.

 

- Angel?

 

- Buffy? Is everything okay?

 

- Yeah, sure. – she took a deep breath. - Well, not really. Do you think you can come to Orange County?

 

- I'll leave as soon as the sun sets.

 

- Thanks.


	7. The Love Problems

Chapter Seven: "**The Love Problems**"

 

 

- I give up. – sighed Seth, throwing himself on Ryan's bed.

 

- On what?

 

- Summer. – Ryan stared at him.

 

- What? Are you sure?

 

- Yep. I tried and I tried and I tried. I gave her some time, I was there for her, but she just doesn't want me. I'll go to her house to tell her.

 

- I should probably tell Marissa that I'm sorry, so... – they shared a look. – Do you want a ride?

 

Seth smiled and nodded

 

* * *

 

- Keep eating, girls, I'll get the door. – Julie said.

 

- Hi, Mrs. Cooper. Is Summer there? – asked Seth. She nodded and he got in.

 

- Why did you tell Marissa we were looking for Volchok? – Ryan winced at her tone.

 

- Would you lie to her? – he asked. Julie sighed and shook her head.

 

- No. You're right. – she looked at him. – I suppose you're here to apologize.

 

- Yeah.

 

- Well, get in.

 

* * *

 

- Hey, Summer. Marissa.

 

- Cohen? What are you doing here!?

 

- I wish you'd stop saying that. – he said, upset. – Listen, I need to talk to you.

 

- Can't we talk later? – Summer asked. Seth sighed.

 

- No, it has to be now. Please? – he pleaded.

 

- Fine. Let's go to my bedroom. – and they left.

 

* * *

 

- Marissa, hey. – Said Ryan. Marissa avoided his gaze. – Look, uh… I know that you're upset about… that. I just had no other way of coping with… what happened.

 

His voice cracked and Marissa finally looked at him.

 

- I really am sorry. – Ryan said, softly. She smiled a bit.

 

- I know. – Marissa put her hand on his. – This is going to be hard and it's going to take some time, but I've died once already, Ryan. This is my second chance and I want to be happy. – she took a deep breath. – And you make me happy.

 

They smiled at each other.

 

- So... Are you hungry? – Marissa asked, offering Ryan some food.

 

* * *

 

- What do you want, Cohen?

 

- Summer... This isn't working. – Seth said, slowly. Summer seemed shocked.

 

- Are you breaking up with me?

 

- Yeah… I'm sorry…

 

- Don't be. It clearly isn't working, you're right. – they were quiet.

 

- Well... I'm gonna go.

 

After Seth left, Summer finally broke down.

 

* * *

 

- Is everything okay? – asked Julie. Ryan and Marissa smiled.

 

- Yeah, Mum. Come on, aren't you going to finish your dinner?

 

- Sure, honey. – she replied. _It's amazing the way Ryan can calm her down._

 

- Hey, Ryan. Are you ready to go? – asked Seth. They shared a look and Ryan understood.

 

- Sure. – He turned to Marissa. - I'll see you tomorrow?

 

- Breakfast at the pier? – she asked and Ryan smiled.

 

- Perfect.

 

* * *

 

- So… How did it go? – asked Ryan.

 

- It was awful. It was like she didn't even care, Ryan. – Seth sighed. – What's up between you and Marissa?

 

- I make her happy. – Ryan replied, with a smile.

 

- Oh. That's... good. – Seth said, still upset.

 

* * *

 

- Hey, Sum. – Marissa smiled. Summer glared at her and Marissa noticed she had been crying. – What's wrong?

 

- Cohen broke up with me. – Marissa hugged her best friend.

 

- I'm sorry. – Summer started to sob.

 

- I can't believe him! Why would he do that? How could he do that? I thought… I thought he loved me…

 

- So did I, Sum.

 

* * *

 

- Hey, Buffy.

 

- Angel. Hi.

 

They stared at each other.

 

- What's wrong?

 

- Oh, you know. The usual. Apocalypse.

 

- Oh. – Angel looked around, confused. – Again?

 

Buffy nodded.

 

- Apparently, California loves a good "end of the world".

 

Angel smiled softly.

 

- How are you?

 

- I'm fine. – she lied.

 

- Buffy, I know the Potentials are gone. What's going on? – Buffy sighed.

 

- Willow's spell stopped working. She called Giles, he came back from England and told us about that is a true Slayer. She was dead, we brought her back.

 

- Wow.

 

- Yeah.

 

- So... You need help to stop the apocalypse?

 

- Yeah.

 

- I'll call my people. Don't worry. – Angel said, putting his hands on her shoulders. – I'm with you.

 

- Thanks. – Buffy hugged the vampire. She let go of him. – You can stay with us.

 

- Thanks.

 

- We're staying in a place called Mermaid Inn.

 

- Mermaid Inn? Nice name. – said Angel, with a chuckle. Buffy rolled her eyes.

 

- Come one, let's get you a room.

 

- Okay. – he took her hand and they smiled.

 

- So, you said you are going to call your people, right? – Angel nodded. – Who are they?

 

- Oh... Illyria and, uh... you know... Spike. – Buffy dropped his hand, but kept walking.

 

- Oh.

 

Angel sighed.

 

- Yeah. So... I take that you're not done baking. – he said. Buffy laughed softly.

 

- Give me some time to figure things out. – Angel smiled. _There still is hope for me_.


End file.
